Field
The field relates to optical emitter packages, and in particular, to laser diode packages.
Description of the Related Art
Optical emitter packages include an optical emitter die and various electronic components that control the operation of the optical emitter die. In Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) systems, it can be important to provide high frequency switching to the optical emitter die so that the performance of the laser is improved. There remains a continuing need for improved optical emitter packages.